


fuck you better, baby.

by katarama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Toys, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/pseuds/katarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They think you have a filthy mouth,” Theo says, amused, as he scrolls through the notes people have left behind.  </p><p>“They should hear Stiles, if they think my mouth is filthy,” Scott says.</p><p>(camsboy!Theo AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck you better, baby.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stonerskittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/gifts), [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/gifts).



Theo’s hand is practically falling asleep, and he doesn’t even notice.  It’s holding a deep purple vibrator against his prostate, the vibration settings running higher and higher the more time drags on.  Theo doesn’t know how long it’s been there, or how long he’s been verging on coming; he’s so close that the barest of contact on his dick would set him off, would have come shooting all over his chest.  But he’s lost all concept of time.  He could have just started, could have another half an hour left before the feed’s supposed to end.  He could have to spend another twenty minutes of edging himself closer and closer, pulling out the vibrator only to refresh the lube and bring himself back to hair trigger.  

“Look at how gorgeous he looks,” a voice says, cutting through Theo’s thoughts, dragging Theo back out of his head.  Theo seeks it out, lifts his head and finds Scott’s face, his warm brown eyes and his plush lips, the bottom between his teeth.  Scott is turned on by this.  Scott may be holding the camera, but his dick is hard, straining against his sweatpants, and he’s biting his lip between sentences, his voice low and throaty.  “He’s so greedy for cock.  He’ll take as much of it as he can get, hold it in his pretty ass like it belongs there.  He just wants to be good, wants to show you how red and puffy his hole looks around a dick, so you can see his cock dripping come.  He’s being so good, isn’t he?  He’s trying so hard to be my good boy.”

It spurs Theo on, has him pushing himself back onto the vibe, showing Scott his hole.  Showing the camera his hole, split open wide on the purple cock.  He wants Scott to see how good he’s being, how hard he’s trying to keep the vibrator where Scott wants it.  The vibrations are intense, and Theo’s getting a little bit overwhelmed; it isn’t him who is controlling that, but Scott, a small remote control tucked into the pocket of Scott’s sweatpants.  Every once in a while Scott reaches in to dial it up a notch, to get Theo writhing, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.  Theo knows this vibrator well, knows that this is the highest it goes.  He wonders if that means they’re almost done.  

“We’re working on getting him to come untouched,” Scott says from behind the camera.  “He always gets so close, tries so hard.  You can see it now, can’t you?  He’s trying so hard to be good.  I told him he could come whenever, as long as he could do it without touching himself, and he’s obeyed me so well.  He wants so bad to touch his dick, to get his fingers against the slit and spurt come all over them, lick them up for all of you.  Theo likes it just a little rough, likes it when it hurts a little bit, when it’s too much sensation, dragging him under.  He looks so pretty with nails in his skin, with his lips bitten raw and his neck covered in bruises.  Maybe sometime he’ll let you see the way I can take him apart, the way I can make him mine.”

Theo can’t help the moan that slips out of his mouth.  The viewers don’t have the context, don’t understand the way that it matters that Scott _can_  leave marks there.  They don’t understand the concepts of _alpha_.  They can’t see it in the way Theo aches to bare his neck for Scott, the way Theo wants nothing more than to get on his hands and knees, to toss away the vibe and to let Scott knot him up himself.  He knows he can come on Scott’s knot, untouched or not.  It would be so much easier than this, than trying to drag himself closer and closer, to get himself to the point where he can let himself go.

“Time’s almost up, sweetheart,” Scott says, and Theo knows he’s addressing him, now.  “Are you going to be my good boy?  Are you going to show all your viewers how slutty you are, how you can come just from that big, fat dick filling you up?  They’re all going to know now that you’re a sweet boy for me, even though you’re usually so naughty on your feed.  Are you going to show them just how good you can be?”

“Scott,” Theo moans, forgetting whether it’s okay or not.  Real life and his feed have blended, melding together in a way he won’t manage to process until later.  “Scott, _please_.”

“Show me you can do it, baby,” Scott says, and it’s that word that does it, that finally clicks things into place and starts to drag Theo under.  It always gets him, whether it’s from Scott or someone behind the computer screen, a message from a stranger who pays just a little too much attention to Theo’s reactions.  Sweetheart is good, and Scott uses it it a lot, accompanied by that sweet, fond smile he always wears.  But it never hits him in the gut the way _baby_ does, never gets him the rest of the way there, loose and small and desperate to please Scott.  “You going to come on that cock for me, baby?  Time’s almost up, and if you don’t do it you don’t get to come right now.”

Theo barely bites back the, “Yes, Daddy,” that’s so close to spilling from his mouth.  He doesn’t want it to be that obvious to his viewers, or at least for the ones who haven’t already gotten it, who haven’t seen the way he goes pliant and loose, the way he feels smaller and compresses himself, like he can make his already tight, compact body even smaller.  He wants to be good for his daddy so badly, though.  He lets his body relax, lets himself melt into the feeling of being so close, of letting his body react and riding his orgasm over the edge.

He cracks an eye open and sees the come splattered all over himself, the pride in his daddy’s face, and it makes all that hard work seem worth it.

The feed ends, and Scott turns the camera off as soon as he can, walking over to Theo.  Scott wraps his arms around him, feeling big around him, his body pressing down on Theo, warm and heavy.  “You did so good, baby, I’m so proud of you,” he says, and Theo preens, smiling into the crook of Scott’s neck.  Scott lets Theo take his time, lets Theo bask in the praise and stay small for a while, calls him baby and sweetheart until he starts to get sleepy.

“The comments are going to be interesting for this one,” Scott notes.  Theo tucks it into the corner of his head.  It’s an adult thought, something to deal with when he’s awake and bigger.  For now, he just wants to stay nice and small, and he dozes off feeling safe, his daddy next to him on the bed.

* * *

 

Scott was right about the comments being interesting.

There’s the usual slew of “so hot” and comments on Theo’s body, on his abs and his biceps and the way he looks with a toy buried deep in his ass.  Theo is used to those, prides himself on them but doesn’t actually dwell on them for long.  His stream isn’t used to Scott riding along, though, and so a lot of the comments are on him.  

“They think you have a filthy mouth,” Theo says, amused, as he scrolls through the notes people have left behind.  

“They should hear Stiles, if they think my mouth is filthy,” Scott says, his face fond.  It always gets that way when he talks about Stiles.  Theo has never met him, for all the time he and Scott have been together, and Theo knows it’s intentional.  Theo isn’t sure whether it’s because Scott is overly protective of one (or both) of them, or whether he doesn’t think they’ll get along, or what.  From what he’s pieced together from what Scott’s said, Stiles might be a bit on the abrasive side, and Theo knows he isn’t always the easiest personality to gel with.

“ _I_ haven’t even heard Stiles,” Theo points out, and Scott hums.

“Soon,” Scott says, definitively.  “You know the stuff you do when you’re low on cash?  The roleplay stuff?”

“Yeah,” Theo says.  The Roleplay Stuff is actually a very broad category.  There’s not much Theo won’t do when he’s low on cash, and taking requests comprises half of what he does with his stream.  

“Stiles gave you a special request there at least once, hoping you wouldn’t notice,” Scott says, and that piques Theo’s interest.  He thinks back to try to remember if there was anything particularly memorable, if there’s anything that he’s done that would match up with the little he knows about Stiles.  He does a lot of requests, though, and most of the people he does them for he doesn’t see face to face.

“I feel like you’re just teasing me, now,” Theo says grumpily, and Scott laughs.  

“I’ll introduce the two of you,” Scott promises, and Theo relaxes.  “Not on film, though.  I think that is definitely something that shouldn’t happen while you’re on cams.”

Theo doesn’t think that sounds particularly promising.  But he trusts Scott to know what’s best.  If he thinks it’s best they meet off-cams, then Theo trusts it would probably be a bad idea for them to meet on-cams.

“Fine,” Theo says, and he goes back to scrolling the comments.  “They all want to see your face,” he adds.  “One of them called you Scott the Hott, with two t’s.”

“Maybe,” Scott says.  He’s embarrassed but pleased, his cheeks pink but his dimples out.  “Maybe sometime I’ll be on that side of the camera with you.”

“You could get Stiles to film.  Show off his mouth, if it’s really that filthy,” Theo suggests.  He isn’t actually sure he likes the idea; this time it worked because it was Scott, who knows him and his kinks and how to work him up.  

“That’s even less firm of a maybe,” Scott says, and Theo’s a little relieved.  “Stiles takes some time to warm up to new people.”

“In other words, he’s a brat,” Theo replies, and Scott laughs.

“You could definitely say that.”

* * *

 

Scott was right about this, too; Theo would definitely say Stiles is a brat.  Theo would say that Stiles is an enormous brat, and that he’s not very good at sharing, at all.

Granted, neither is Theo.  Theo wonders if maybe Scott has a type, bratty boys with puffy nips who don’t share nearly as well as they should.  Stiles clings to Scott like Theo’s going to steal him away forever, an arm around Scott’s shoulder, a perfectly clear expression of ‘Mine’.  Scott looks embarrassed but unsurprised.  

“You aren’t even going to spank him for this?” Theo asks, in front of both of them, and Stiles doesn’t wait to let Scott answer.

“He doesn’t just bend me over in front of strangers, dickhead,” Stiles says.  “Not all of us show our slutty asses off for the whole world to see.”  Stiles gets a sharp glance from Scott, one that Theo knows with excruciating familiarity.  Stiles’ mouth twists into a pout, but he relents.  “Okay, fine.  That was unfair.  Your job is fine and your ass is fine and I totally can’t be all judgy when I’ve watched your feed, but _still_.  I have boundaries.  Little stuff stays private.”

Theo accepts that, and things get better from there, a little.  Stiles avoids being outwardly hostile to Theo and loosens his grip on Scott just a little bit.  He and Theo talk about feminization and about lingerie, and the conversation isn’t actually half bad.  Theo can see how Stiles would be mouthy behind the camera.  Even just in casual conversation, he’s a lot.  Scott really doesn’t seem to mind so much, though, as long as Stiles isn’t being mean.  

“Is it just little stuff that stays private for you?” Theo asks Stiles.  

“Yeah,” Stiles says, glancing at Scott.  Theo wonders if they’ve talked about this, about the potential for involvement on Theo’s stream.  Theo doesn’t have to _like_  someone to want to bone them, and Stiles is really not bad to look at.  Besides, it could be, like.  A bonding experience, or something.  A way for Stiles to get out some of that pent-up aggression and maybe get the stick out from up his ass.

“Are you interested to show off your slutty ass for the entire world to see?” Theo teases.  Stiles blushes, and he looks like he’s biting his tongue, hard, having his words thrown back at him.

“You’re so gonna regret this, dude,” Stiles finally says, and Theo grins.

“Probably,” he agrees.

* * *

 

Stiles is wrong.  He definitely needs a bit of practice being on-cams.  He gets distracted, sometimes blocking the shots with his limbs or forgetting they are filming, only guided back by Scott’s gentle reminders from behind the camera.  But Theo absolutely doesn’t regret filming with Stiles.

Stiles lets Scott talk Theo through tying him up, the deep pink rope bringing out the color of Stiles’ flush.  Theo is good, letting Scott guide his hands, so Stiles never feels like it’s Theo that has total control over what’s going on.  That was Stiles’ one caveat; Scott had to be in charge of both of them, so it was Stiles obeying Scott, and not Stiles obeying Theo.

Scott has Stiles watch as Theo works a finger into himself, Theo’s short, stubby fingers coated in lube, sliding easily inside.  Stiles makes a quip about Theo’s slutty ass, but Theo can see the way Stiles squirms, his fingers twitching from where his wrists are tied, above his head.  

“You’re just jealous because you hadn’t been allowed in it,” Theo says, reaching out to tweak one of Stiles’ nipples.  He watches Stiles’ body arch, watches the way he presses desperately, instinctively, into Theo’s touch.  “You’re just being a brat because you want to be inside me like Scott gets all the time.”

“I’m not bratty, just impatient,” Stiles says.  “If you’d _get on my dick_  already.”

“Be patient,” Scott says soothingly, but Theo takes it and runs with it.  He drags out getting himself ready as long as he can, moans around the feeling of his thick fingers in his hole.  Winks at the camera and shows his hole off to Scott, makes Stiles wait until Scott says that he looks open wide enough to take Stiles’ cock.

“I’m not used to taking cocks this big,” Theo teases, as innocently as he can muster.  “I had to take my time.”  

Stiles glares at him, but his cock is already hard without even being touched.  Theo is smug when he finally reaches out to touch Stiles’ cock, brushing his fingers against the precome smeared on Stiles’ skin.

“Just sit on my dick already,” Stiles says, and this time it’s Scott that cuts in.

“That wasn’t asking very nicely, Stiles,” Scott chastises, and Stiles rolls his eyes.  When he sees that Theo is sticking with it, though, is waiting for the words, Stiles swallows his pride.

“May you sit on my dick, please?” Stiles asks, and he sounds so pretty saying it that Theo leans in and kisses him while he gets himself in position.  He expects Stiles to bite, but Stiles melts easy for him, his bitten-full lips soft, a low moan in his throat.  

Theo takes his time sinking down on Stiles’ cock, letting himself enjoy the nice, slow drag as he settles into place.  Stiles is only kept still by the restraints and by Theo’s weight pressing down on his hips.  Scott tells Theo when to move, when to start fucking himself on Stiles, and Theo obeys.  He bounces on Stiles’ dick, but even then, even as fast and as hard as he’s giving it to himself, it’s still controlled and intentional.  

Theo’s dripping all over Stiles when the begging starts.  Stiles starts pleading with Scott, with Theo, with whoever will listen, to let him come.  Theo’s surprised he hasn’t already, by the way his thighs are shaking.  Theo knows that Stiles is probably just as close as he is.  Theo knows the only reason he hasn’t made a mess of himself and of Stiles is that Scott hasn’t told him he can yet.  He hasn’t given in to the burn of his thighs and slowed down, made things easier on the two of them, but he’s close.  

“You can both come,” Scott finally says, and Theo groans in relief.  It isn’t coming on command, but it’s very close, the kind of responsiveness that Scott will praise him for later.  Theo’s even kind to Stiles, intentionally squeezing as tightly as he can when he comes, giving Stiles the last little bit he needs to get there, his dick pulsing inside Theo and his entire body going slack.

They wrap up the feed, and Scott turns off the camera.  They untie Stiles and Scott checks his wrists, whispering, “You did so good, baby,” quietly into Stiles’ ear.  Theo turns away, to at least give them the illusion of privacy, even though they all know he can hear.  He messes with his phone until Scott turns his attention to him, praising him and giving him a warm hug, even though Theo wasn’t small and wasn’t even really all that subby.  Theo still appreciates it.  It means he doesn’t feel left out, or less than Stiles, and Theo never minds praise from Scott, anyway.

“Good job,” Theo says to Stiles when Scott runs off to get water.  “You have a nice cock, I’m sure the fans will agree.”

“‘The fans’.  Really, dude?” Stiles asks.  He can’t muster up the same kind of disdain in the afterglow, and Theo prides himself on it.  It means Theo fucked it out of him, even just from this little amount.

“My fans,” Theo clarifies.  “I do have fans.  And if you keep coming around…”

Stiles snorts.  “You’re such a douchebag,” he says, but Theo can tell that the idea’s been planted in his head.  “I mean.  I’ll think about it?  This wasn’t _too_  terrible.”

Theo knows that means Stiles loved it.  Theo knows that means that Stiles is likely to come back and say yes, later, that Stiles may even become a regular fixture.  And maybe Stiles doing this with him means that Scott will, too, that they can have the three of them working together.  He’s never had a threesome on his feed, and having a threesome facilitated by Scott…

But Scott comes back with a wet rag to clean them up, and Theo can see Stiles starting to droop.  That isn’t a conversation for right now, and Theo can be patient just a little bit longer.

* * *

 

“Well, what did you think of Stiles?” Scott asks him.  They planned a short lunch date, just a chance to meet up and talk and see each other.  Neither of their lunch breaks is actually very long.

“He’s a brat,” Theo says, and Scott snorts.

“He is,” Scott agrees, no less fond than usual.  “Aside from that, though?”

“He was a fun time,” Theo says.  “I wouldn’t mind him being around more, especially if we both get orgasms out of it.”

“I think we’d both like that,” Scott says.  “And I maybe have some ideas already.”

Theo grins.  “Perfect.  I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr [here](http://sleepy-skittles.tumblr.com).


End file.
